


Dead

by Metuka



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tag to 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby knew Spencer had vandalized his mother's grave, but he wasn't expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

She had just left. If he tried hard enough, he could still feel the smell of her perfume lingering in the air. She might look broken, but she still kept that girly girl bit in her.

He walked to the gravestone and clenched his jaw. He’d heard the scratches, he knew she had vandalized it, but he didn’t expect his name to be engraved in it. Marion Cavanaugh. Toby Cavanaugh. Both were dead.

To Spencer, at least.

He gingerly pressed his hand against the cold marble as if fearing it might break. Dead to Spencer.

“So be it,” he muttered.


End file.
